Caddo Parish, Louisiana
Caddo Parish (French: Paroisse de Caddo) is a parish located in the U.S. state of Louisiana. The parish seat is Shreveport; as of 2000, the population was 252,161. Part of the larger Shreveport–Bossier City–Minden Combined Statistical Area, it is the largest parish in the Shreveport–Bossier City Metropolitan Statistical Area; and, the third largest parish in Louisiana. on Texas Street in Shreveport. The courthouse caught the eye of Harry S. Truman who hired its architect Edward F. Neild to design the Jackson County Courthouse (Kansas City, Missouri). Neild died thereafter while designing the Truman Library.Jackson County Courthouse - missouri.eduhttp://www.crt.state.la.us/hp/nhl/parish09/scans/09052001.pdf]] memorial on the grounds of the Caddo Parish Courthouse]] in Shreveport located downtown in a former post office and courthouse]] links Bossier and Caddo parishes just east of Hosston.]] Law and government Shreveport is the home to the parish courthouse. Caddo Parish comprises the 1st Judicial District. The courthouse is located downtown on Texas Street and contains both civil and criminal courts. The current elected judges are Leon L. Emanuel, John Mosely, Jeanette Garrett, Ramona Emanuel, John Joyce, Roy L. Brun, Scott J. Crichton, Fred Sexton, Monty Wyche, Robert P. "Bobby" Waddell, and Michael Pitman. The Clerk of Court is Gary Loftin. Geography The parish has a total area of , of which is land and (5.86%) is water. Major highways * Interstate 20 * Interstate 220 * Interstate 49 * U.S. Highway 71 * U.S. Highway 79 * U.S. Highway 80 * U.S. Highway 171 Adjacent parishes/counties *Miller County, Arkansas (north) *Lafayette County, Arkansas (northeast) *Bossier Parish (east) *Red River Parish (southeast) *De Soto Parish (south) *Panola County, Texas (southwest) *Harrison County & Marion County, Texas (west) *Cass County, Texas (northwest) National protected area * Red River National Wildlife Refuge (part) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 252,161 people, 97,974 households, and 64,956 families residing in the parish. According to 2004 U.S. Census Bureau estimates, Caddo Parish is the third most populous parish in Louisiana. The population density was 286 people per square mile (110/km²). There were 108,296 housing units at an average density of 123 per square mile (47/km²). The racial makeup of the parish was 52.91% White, 44.61% Black or African American, 0.39% Native American, 0.69% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.42% from other races, and 0.96% from two or more races. 1.49% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. | footnote=Caddo Parish Census Data ; Report on the Population of the United States at the Eleventh Census, 1890. Washington, D.C.: Government Printing Office, 1895. }} There were 97,974 households out of which 30.90% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 42.20% were married couples living together, 19.80% had a female householder with no husband present, and 33.70% were non-families. 28.90% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.51 and the average family size was 3.11. In the parish the population was spread out with 26.80% under the age of 18, 10.20% from 18 to 24, 27.40% from 25 to 44, 22.00% from 45 to 64, and 13.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 89.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 84.90 males. The median income for a household in the parish was $31,467, and the median income for a family was $38,872. Males had a median income of $31,664 versus $22,074 for females. The per capita income for the parish was $17,839. About 17.10% of families and 21.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 30.80% of those under age 18 and 16.10% of those age 65 or over. 2008 and 2004 election results Although Republican John McCain carried the entire state of Louisiana, he did not carry Caddo Parish. Democrat Barack Obama won 51% of the vote and 55,536 votes. John McCain trailed with 48% and 52,228 votes. Other candidates received about 1% of the vote. In the U.S. Senate election, Democrat Mary Landrieu who survived a hard challenge from Republican John Kennedy received 58% of the vote in Caddo Parish and 60,558 votes. John Kennedy won 40% of the vote and 41,348 votes. Other candidates received 2% of the vote. In the 2004 presidential election, Republican George W. Bush won Caddo Parish. He received 51% of the vote and 54,292 votes. Democrat John F. Kerry received 48% of the vote and 51,739 votes.http://www.uselectionatlas.org/RESULTS/statesub.php?year=2004&fips=22017&f=1&off=0&elect=0 National Guard The 2nd Squadron of the 108th Cavalry Regiment (formerly 1-156 Armor Battalion until September 2006) is headquartered in Shreveport, LA at the intersection of Stoner Avenue and Youree Drive. This armory is known as "Fort Humbug" after its participation in the Civil War while Shreveport was the state capital after Union forces had seized Baton Rouge. This site has been designated as "Fort Turnball" by the Daughters of the Confederacy in 1920 and served as a mobilization site during WWII. This unit has served two tours of duty in Iraq (2004-05 & 2010) as part of the 256th Infantry Brigade of the Louisiana National Guard. Communities Cities *Shreveport Towns *Blanchard *Greenwood *Oil City *Vivian Villages *Belcher *DixieDixie, Louisiana information *Gilliam *Hosston *Ida *Mooringsport *Rodessa Other unincorporated areas *Keithville Corrections Louisiana Department of Public Safety and Corrections operates the Forcht-Wade Correctional Center in an unincorporated section of Caddo Parish."Forcht-Wade Corr. Center." Louisiana Department of Public Safety and Corrections. Accessed September 14, 2008. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Caddo Parish, Louisiana * [[USS Caddo Parish (LST-515)|USS Caddo Parish (LST-515)]] References External links *Caddo Parish government's website Category:parishes of Louisiana Category:Caddo Parish, Louisiana Category:Shreveport – Bossier City metropolitan area Category:Geography of Shreveport, Louisiana